codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Franz Hopper Returns Part 1
Franz Hopper Returns Part 1 is 1st half of the 2 part episode and it is the eighth episode of season 9 and the 198th episode of Code Lyoko. Plot One evening Jeremy was still trying to study the Droid Control Battleship's that Xana had created and is using to take over the galaxy and the world. While Ulrich Odd Yumi And Aelita were at lunch eating and were wondering where Jeremy was at. Jeremy soon arrived at the lunchroom and told everyone about what he has studied about the Droid Control Ship. Jeremy soon started telling that Xana was gonna use it to active Droids and launch invasions around the world whenever he wants and this time he has picked the right plan with an army of droids at his side he can do whatever he wants by destroying and invading planets. Jeremy soon told everyone that they have to go to Lyoko once again. Ulrich was shocked to hear what Jeremy was saying Jeremy was telling everyone that they should go back to Lyoko and soon take off in the Skid and head for the Droid Control Ship and see what Xana is doing and what is he targeting. Jeremy said that they need to move right away so they can be ahead of Xana and destroy the Control Ship for good. Soon everyone went to the factory and they started right away up into Lyoko. Meanwhile Ulrich Odd Yumi and Aelita were in the Skid and they were ready to take off into space to head to the Droid Control Ship. Aelita and the others soon arrived to the Control Ship and they soon landed inside of it and they all got out and looked around for the control systems. Suddenly Xana spotted them on a camera and soon he sended out a pack of battle droids to fight the warriors. Our heroes were fighting the battle droids but there were too many droids to fight and deal with. Jeremy soon found out that Xana has launched a trap against the warriors and they had to leave right away because they weren't ready for this. Everyone got back into the Skid and they soon left with Droids blasting them taking out one of their back up shields. Aelita found out herself and she soon told Jeremy about it Jeremy saw it too and told Aelita to hurry getting back to Lyoko before they are lost in space forever. Meanwhile at factory Jeremy got everyone home safe and was wondering how did Xana know quick of them coming Ulrich was thinking that it was because maybe he has cameras all over the ship and he must of spotted them landing inside, Jeremy thinks that too so he told everyone that tomorrow they will go back out once again and they will be ready for Xana. Meanwhile back at New York someone returned to the factory that night and it was Franz Hopper who managed to get back home and now this time he was gonna help out Jeremy and the others destroy the blockade that Xana is creating which our heroes still don't know that Xana is making a blockade of Droid Control Battleships to invade planets Franz knows there's not much time tomorrow he had to get Jeremy and the others right away. To Be Continued